


Trying Something New

by Short_Circuits



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Dancing, Kissing, M/M, because I think we all need more of that, dresskall, hermit party, iskall in a dress, mumbo is flustered, they’re soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Short_Circuits/pseuds/Short_Circuits
Summary: Iskall wears a dress. Mumbo is flustered. That’s it.I wrote this months ago and the writing isn’t great but eh everyone needs more dresskall
Relationships: Mumbo/Iskall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Trying Something New

Mumbo sat at the bar, sipping a drink he didn’t really like. That was how these parties tended to start for him. Every other month they held a server wide party, and spent the night relaxing and having fun. Everyone would get dressed up, only to unwind through the course of the night.  
Usually people would go together in groups. Those who were dating, friend groups, the kind of things you’d expect. Mumbo has always gone with Grian and Iskall as friends, but once Grian and Scar started going out, that left just Mumbo and Iskall.  
And he enjoyed those nights with his best friend, the two of them sticking together and having fun.   
This night in particular made Mumbo nervous though. Iskall has sent him a message only an hour before the party.

And so here he was, with False, waiting for Iskall to arrive the same way False waited for Stress. The party came to life around them, but they stayed in place, glancing at the doors nervously. It was probable that Stress and Iskall were doing… whatever it was they were doing together. Mumbo just wished he knew what it was.

Finally the doors were pushed open, and Stress walked in with a skip in her step, wearing a strapless bubble gum pink dress that went down to her knees. She laughed as she tugged someone behind her, forcing them into the room.   
Iskall. 

But he wasn’t wearing his usual clothes. No he was wearing a dark green short sleeve dress that went down to his ankles. He looked scared, practically cowering behind Stress, who led him over to where False and Mumbo sat.

Mumbo didn’t realize he was staring until False elbowed him in the ribs, easing her eyebrows and smirking. He looked down, face flushed in embarrassment. 

Stress finally let go of Iskall, bouncing over to False and hugging her, the two of them walking off to join the midst of the party. Which left Mumbo, still very much flustered, and Iskall, who looked terrified. Iskall finally looked up to meet Mumbos eyes, questioningly.

“I- Iskall I-” He was speechless, at a loss for words. Iskall looked down, seemingly crushed by the lack of a response. 

“Do you hate it? I’m sorry, I just wanted to wear one and Stress had me try on most of hers and I-” Mumbo realized his mistake and quickly shook his head, reaching out to grab Iskall’s hand. He looked up in surprise, meeting Mumbo’s gaze.

“No Iskall. It looks great. Amazing.” He paused, sighing and squeezing Iskall’s hand. “Beautiful.” Iskall’s face turned bright red, and he looked back down at the floor, muttering under his breath.  
“Thank you.” Mumbo gave his hand another squeeze.

“Any time. Will you… will you dance with me?” Iskall giggled, the infectious laughter making Mumbo grin. 

They walked towards the dance floor, most of the hermits too occupied to pay much attention, but those that did complimenting Iskall on his dress. Finally they stopped walking, and turned to face each other. Iskall hesitantly put his arms around Mumbo’s neck as Mumbo put his hands on Iskall’s waist. They began to softly sway to the music, bodies close together, tuning out the rest of the world. They danced together for a few songs before Iskall looked back up to Mumbo, realizing for the first time how close they were. Mumbo made the same realization, moving one hand to be under Iskall’s chin. His voice was soft, speaking so only Iskall could hear. 

“Can I kiss you?” Iskall didn’t respond, he only reached up on his tiptoes, pressing their lips together. It was sweet, is was loving, it was everything Iskall had wanted and more. This was the perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> Softies


End file.
